gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Computeropolis: The Deep Web
Computeropolis: The Deep Web (also known as Computeropolis 4: The Deep Web or simply Computeropolis 4) is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated science fiction comedy fantasy film produced by Gingo Animation. It will be the fourth installment in the ''Computeropolis'' franchise and the sequel to Computeropolis 3 (2010). The film is scheduled to be released on July 27, 2018 by Universal Pictures. Premise The film centers on Peri, Nicky, Vinna, Travis and the rest of the DCL gang as they take a journey to the bootleg world known as the deep web, led by Rulio, a bootleg knockoff mixture of Elmo and Mario. During their adventure, Peri and the rest of the gang encounter toy and nursery rhyme channels for children, learning videos, Finger Family videos, Learn Colors videos, Wrong Body videos, bootlegs, memes, and characters, such as the Planet of the Apes reboot apes, Hiro Hamada and even the Vocaloids. However, when they soon discover that Rulio is responsible for making these bootlegs and plans to take over Computeropolis and transform it into his new empire, they must stop him before it's too late. Voice cast *Jesse McCartney as Peri Dazz *David Spade as Nicky Kickzoo *Sarah Silverman as Vinna Binz *Dan Fogler as Travis *Dan Middleton as Rulio *David Hyde Pierce as Manager Marc *Jodi Benson as Commander Cindy *Jon Lovitz as Notepad Ned *Jennifer Tilly as Painting Paula *Will Forte as Smokey the Icon *Kari Wahlgren as Carol *Zach King *Felicia Day *Elizabeth Banks *Danny Glover *Keegan-Michael Key The film will also feature appearances of Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6, the apes from the Planet of the Apes reboot film series including Andy Serkis as Caesar, Steve Zahn as Bad Ape, Karin Konoval as Maurice, Terry Notary as Rocket, Ty Olsson as Red, Michael Adamthwaite as Luca, Toby Kebbell as Koba, Devyn Dalton as Cornelius and Aleks Paunovic as Winter, and the rest of the Vocaloids including: Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len, Megurine Luka, Kaito, and Meiko; all of which are reprising their roles from previous films, while the Vocaloids will be voiced by new actors and actresses. Popular YouTube personalities PewDiePie and Markiplier will be cameoed in the film as well. Production In 2008, Gingo Animation CEO Geo G. has stated that there is likely to be a fourth installment in the franchise. However, in March 2010, Computeropolis 3 director Mike Moon said, "It's too early to tell. There hasn't been a lot of discussion about that." In June 2010, Audel LaRoque spoke of the possibility of the fourth film, noting, "Everyone's waiting for more, but we don't have any ideas yet. If we do, then we can make a Computeropolis 4. There isn't anything to say." On September 12, 2011, it was reported that Jesse McCartney wants to return to reprise his role as Peri Dazz in a fourth Computeropolis film if Gingo ever decided to produce one. In June 2012, Universal Studios denied rumors that a Computeropolis 4 was in production with a 2014 release date, saying, "nothing is official." On July 2, 2013, after years of rumors and speculation, Steve Burke, the NBCUniversal CEO, officially announced that Gingo had begun pre-production on Computeropolis 4. Audel LaRoque will return to direct, while he is writing the screenplay by himself. LaRoque and Michael Wildshill wrote a film treatment based on a discussion among themselves and Ash Brannon. LaRoque has stated that Gingo decided to produce the sequel because of their "pure passion" for the series. LaRoque said Computeropolis 4 will feature internet meme and infamous bootleg references. According to a report by Deadline published in August 2013, David Spade was in negotiations to reprise his role of Nicky Kickzoo. In September 2013, it was confirmed by the press that Jesse McCartney would reprise the role of Peri in the fourth film. In January 2014, Universal announced that the fourth film would be released on July 19, 2017, with McCartney and Spade reprising their roles as Peri and Nicky, respectively. In November 2015, LaRoque revealed via Twitter that he had begun writing the screenplay for the fourth film. In April 2016 at the CinemaCon, LaRoque said that the film would focus on Peri and his friends going to the deep web, also known as the "bootleg world." It was also announced that Dan Middleton, an English YouTube personality and professional gamer, had joined the cast to voice a new character in the fourth film, while Sarah Silverman and Dan Fogler will return to voice Vinna Binz and Travis. In July 2016, it was confirmed that Mary Parent was brought in to produce the film. In September 2016, LaRoque posted a photo on his Twitter page that they had begun animation on the film. In February 2017, Universal and Gingo announced that Elizabeth Banks, Danny Glover and Keegan-Michael Key were cast as new characters in the film. On June 27, 2017, the film's official title was announced as Computeropolis: Deep of the Web. In July 2017, new details were announced; it was confirmed that Middleton's character's name was revealed to be Rulio, a bootleg knockoff mixture of Elmo and Mario, and that Adam Stephenson Miller was added as co-producer. It was also announced that Hiro Hamada from the 2014 Disney animated film Big Hero 6 would appear with his respective actor Ryan Potter, along with the rest of the apes from the Planet of the Apes reboot films and the rest of the Vocaloids. By August 2017, the film was retitled as Computeropolis: The Deep Web. All of the characters in this film will be created in CGI key-frame animation, while all of the ape characters will be created with a mixture of motion-capture and CGI key-frame animation in this film, as they were performed in motion-capture technology and animated in CGI in Rise of the Planet of the Apes, Dawn of the Planet of the Apes and War for the Planet of the Apes. In addition, Gingo also announced that new original apes will be made for the film. Music In August 2016, it was confirmed that John Debney would return to compose the score. On June 2, 2017, Debney confirmed that he had started working with the film's score. In July 2017, Heitor Pereira, who co-composed the scores for the first two films with Debney, announced that he would return to the Computeropolis franchise to recollaborate with Debney for the fourth film. Release Computeropolis: The Deep Web is scheduled to be released July 27, 2018, by Universal Pictures in 3D, IMAX and IMAX 3D. It was previously set for an July 19, 2017 release, then on March 30, 2018 and on June 1, 2018. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:Upcoming films Category:Computeropolis Category:Computeropolis: The Deep Web Category:2010s Category:2018 Category:Films directed by Audel LaRoque Category:Crossovers